Image cropping refers to the removal of certain areas of an image or group of images. For example, image frames of a video file may contain letterbox areas, i.e., top and bottom bands added to the image to preserve the image's original aspect ratio in widescreen. A user may wish to remove these bands from the video without impacting any picture areas of the image frames. To accomplish this, the user may manually determine the specific width of areas, if any, to crop from an image or a group of images. Such operations, however, require numerous instances of trial and error and may not guarantee accurate results. Accordingly, there is a need for the automatic determination of the areas, if any, to accurately crop from an image or group of images. In addition, where cropping is performed for a large group of images such as a video file, there is a need to determine crop values in a short amount of time without sacrificing accuracy.